Cupcakes
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Sasuke knows Hinata likes cupcakes. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

I have known Sasuke for as long as I could remember. I could remember seeing him with Sakura and Naruto. I could also remember the time when Sasuke and I were in love with each other... But our relationship ended when he left. The two of us loved each other with all our heart. We could be found with each other most of the time. But when he left, everything changed. I had never felt so alone before in my life...

**A few days before**

"Hinata?" I turned my head to see Sasuke looking at me.

"Yes, Sasuke?" I tilted my head as I asked.

"Would you... Still love me if I left?" he looked down at the ground as he asked.

"Why are you asking that? Are you leaving? Please don't leave me!" I wrapped my arms around Sasuke and he hugged me back.

"Promise me you will forever be by my side..." I said as sparkling tears streamed down from my eyes.

"I promise..."

The next day, Sasuke brought me to a bakery as he found out that I loved cupcakes.

"Hinata, do you love me? Would you love me no matter what?" I remember him asking. I nodded. I heard him mutter a "Thank You".

The next day, I did not see Sasuke, until night. He was carrying a bag which seemed to be full of his things.

"Sasuke! Are you leaving? Are you really breaking your promise?" I started sobbing.

"I have to go... Orochimaru is waiting..." he turned around, refusing to look into my eyes. I could feel my heart tear into two.

"Is revenge the only thing you can think of?" I was almost screaming.

"..." Sasuke kept silent. And before I knew it, he vanished.

I remember spending the whole night crying. I could not believe it. I thought I could believe in him. How could he steal my heart? The thought only made more tears roll down my cheeks.

The next morning, I woke up but did not feel like going out. I stayed in my room and thought about last night. I thought he was a traitor and a womanizer, and all he did was use me. But I was wrong.

I saw a box on my dresser. I opened it and saw a heart-shaped cupcake. It had six words on it...

"I am sorry...  
>I love you..."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had past since that day that Sasuke had left but I still could not get over that sad fact. I always felt lousy whenever Naruto and the others went to search for Sasuke like crazy but I was often in the village doing nothing much but train with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.

**December 25th**

"Hinata, what do you want for your birthday this year? Apart from Sasuke..." Neji asked me immediately after we finished celebrating Christmas. Oh! That was right! I had been thinking about Sasuke so much that I had forgotten that my birthday was only two days later! I could not really answer... Apart from Sasuke? There was nothing I wanted more than for my boyfriend to return! I wanted to see his wonderful smile! I wanted to see his beautiful face! I wanted... I wanted to see him! I could feel myself tearing.

Neji immediately tried consoling me when he saw the tears streaming down my eyes.

That night, I lay on my bed, trying to sleep. But how could I sleep when I was lovesick? I started thinking about the days when Sasuke and I were still with each other. Soon, I dozed off.

The brown-haired Hyuga climbed out of his room window. He threw a pebble on the blonde shinobi's window.

"Naruto!" Neji tried to keep his volume low. Naruto opened his window and rubbed his eyes.

"What, Neji?"

"Gather everyone but Hinata! I have an idea for the best birthday for her!"

**December 26th**

I know it was ridiculous getting up early in the morning and sitting on my bed waiting for Sasuke to jump through my window and say,"I'm back!"... But I did anyway. "_Will you be coming to celebrate my birthday tomorrow, Sasuke?_" I asked in my mind though I knew how ridiculous doing that was. I hugged the Sasuke plush which I had made for myself.

I headed downstairs and saw Neji sleeping on the couch. I poked his face and he twitched slightly. He had dark rings around his eyes, as if he had not slept all night.

"N-Neji, what were you up to l-l-last night?" I asked him when he woke up.

Neji jumped slightly and exclaimed,"NOTHING! YOU DID NOT SEE ANYTHING!" I raised a brow, what was making him look so guilty and as if he was hiding something.

I took my usual stroll around the village and thought about all the good times Sasuke and I had. At the same time, I was actually trying to see if Sasuke had returned... But apparently, I had only just wasted my time.

**December 27th**

It was my birthday, but I was not really excited. Ever since the raven-haired Uchiha had left, my birthdays had became... Boring. I missed his home-made cupcakes that he always made for me to replace the birthday cakes that Choji ate. I started thinking about the different shapes of cupcakes that Sasuke always made. He may not seem like it, but he was an excellent cook! Well... What could you expect from someone who stayed by himself for almost all his life?

I headed downstairs to find that the room was pitch black.

"I-Is a-a-anyone there?" I asked in my usual nervous voice.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and the next thing I knew, I saw everyone started there shouting surprise. I looked at everyone and I almost had the shock of my life. I blinked as I could not believe my eyes.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun?" He took my hands and gave me a small peck on my cheeks.

"Hello, Beautiful," he smiled the smile that I had wanted to see for three years. I felt tears of happiness roll down my cheeks. Sasuke passed me a cupcake with a candle on it and I blew out the candle.

The day ended faster than I had thought and before leaving, Sasuke gave me a long kiss on my lips, making me blush.

I was happy. My boyfriend had returned and he told me he would not leave anymore during the party.

My Christmas and birthday wish had come true! For all these years, I had been wishing that Sasuke would come back... And he did.


End file.
